Captivate
by existence555
Summary: Sakura never expected to fall for an S-Rank criminal. Especially while she was on a mission trying to capture him. A DeiSaku oneshot where the seducer becomes the seduced.


**A/N: So I've had this situation in my head for a while and I thought it'd be fun to use Deidara as the target. Review!**

**

* * *

**

"So remember, your target is Deidara, a blonde Akatsuki member. He has mouths in his hands and hair that covers about half of his face. If what you do doesn't work, get out of there, fast. Don't try to bring him back unsedated. He's dangerous and unfortunately rather observant, so we can't radio you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Shisou."

"Good luck."

* * *

Sakura still felt uncomfortable in the dresses they made her wear for the seduction missions. The black dress's neckline was far too low for her comfort and the length far too short. The weapons and medical pack strapped under the minimal material were the only things making her feel safe. She took a deep breath before making her way toward the blonde man sitting at the bar.

Once she got there, she shoved past Deidara to talk to the bartender.

"There's somebody here, yeah," he muttered. "What's your problem?"

Sakura flashed him an apologetic grin as she asked for a beer.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I guess you're just a touchable person."

"That's true, yeah," Deidara agreed, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura grabbed the beer and looked around, sighing when she saw that there were no available seats.

"And I so wanted to sit next to you, handsome," she said sadly. "Maybe another time."

She began walking off to a table for two in the middle of the bar, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Wait up, yeah!" Deidara called. "Why don't I solve your problem and come with you?"

Sakura flipped her hair and sat down, motioning for him to do the same.

"You got a name, beautiful?" he asked.

"Sakura," she replied, batting her eyelashes prettily.

"Deidara," he informed her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, yeah."

She giggled as he lightly grasped her fingers and brought her hand up to his lips.

"You flatter me, Deidara-kun," Sakura told him. "Do you charm all girls this way?"

"Just the pretty ones, yeah," Deidara grinned. "You, on the other hand, must captivate all the men you meet."

She quirked an eyebrow and twisted her hand out of his gentle grip.

"Perhaps," she admitted. "But I only humor the handsome ones."

Sakura reached for her beer only to find that the bottle was empty.

"I guess we have to go back to the bar," she shrugged. "I think I'd prefer a cocktail of some sort this time."

"That might take a few minutes," Deidara pointed out, not sure if his excuse made sense. "I'll come with you."

She sauntered back over and he followed, his eyes following every swing of her hips. As she chatted up the bartender, he grabbed the seat he'd been sitting in before.

"Too bad there's not an open seat," Sakura pouted. "This is a nice place to sit, you know, the end of the bar. Private but still where the action is."

About a second later, she found herself being pulled onto his lap by a strong arm.

"Deidara-kun!" Sakura reprimanded him. "I don't know if we're quite close enough for that yet."

"I'm quite sure we are," he shrugged.

After her cocktail came, they continued sitting there. She noticed that his body felt warmer than most places and surprisingly comfortable as well.

"So, what exactly do you do in life?" Sakura asked casually. "I mean, other than making innocent girls fall in love with you."

"I'm an artist," he answered, not missing a beat. "I do things with clay, yeah."

"Oh?" she smirked. "You must be quite skillful with your hands, then."

His fingers traced her spine, enticing a small shiver, though she wasn't sure _what_ exactly made her do it.

"I am rather skillful with my hands, yeah," Deidara acknowledged. "How about you?"

Sakura turned and wrapped a leg around him.

"I'm a nurse," she replied.

"Oh?" Deidara smirked. "You must have some of those kinky nurse outfits, then."

She blushed and again doubted the reason behind it. She _never_ blushed on seduction missions. Never.

"Deidara-kun, it's getting pretty late," Sakura told him, her eyes flitting to the clock.

He looked around at the nearly empty bar, cursing under his breath. How had they managed to talk for so long?

As he studied at their surroundings, she fingered a sedative filled syringe. Should she stick him now or wait a little while?

Before she could decide, his lips were on hers and her hands went straight to his hair. As he tried to break the kiss, she pulled him closer and slid her tongue over his. Sakura felt lightheaded when he finally managed to pull away.

_Well, I fell for him_, she thought. _Nothing I can do about it now._

"That was really something, yeah," Deidara remarked. "I–"

"Hadn't quite expected that," Sakura laughed nervously. "Yeah, if I neglected to mention it before, I'm a very _passionate _person."

"I figured that out myself, yeah," he pointed out. "Now, Sakura…"

She looked up as he trailed off. Following his gaze around the bar, she noticed that it was empty. The bartender was probably in the back, smoking a cigarette. She could've smelt the smoke on that man from miles away.

"Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked, suddenly remembering Tsunade's advice.

_Get out of there, fast._

And that was exactly what she tried to do. She managed to get her legs disentangled from his body but the rest of her lagged and he caught her by the waist. As he pulled her against his chest, she finally felt afraid.

"You're the Hokage's apprentice, yeah," Deidara realized.

"Deidara-kun, you're scaring me," Sakura pouted. "What are you doing?"

His lips were at her neck, his words ghosting over her skin.

"Game's over, Sakura," he said. "I know who you are, yeah."

"You don't know anything about me!" Sakura exclaimed. "Do you know how many opportunities I've had to sedate you in the past few hours?"

"I think you've been a little preoccupied for the last few hours," Deidara smirked. "Or, more appropriately phrased, I think _I've had you_ a little preoccupied for the last few hours, yeah."

"Bastard," she muttered. "When did you realize?"

Deidara laughed and pulled her even closer. Her back was firmly pressed against his chest now.

"Sweetheart, I knew it all along," he told her. "I thought maybe it'd be fun to play a little while but time flies, yeah. I've got things to do, people to kill, Hokage's apprentices and such."

"Did the last couple hours really mean _nothing_ to you?" Sakura spat. "Did you feel _nothing_?"

His hand slipped under her dress and his fingers danced up her thigh.

"Your tricks aren't going to work on me," he shrugged. "After all, for you, this is just another seduction mission, yeah."

"Well, it _was_ another seduction mission," she said quietly. "Until the seducer was seduced."

Deidara pulled out her kit from under her dress and opened it carefully.

"Kunai, shuriken, medical tools," he listed. "So, you weren't quite lying about being a nurse. Obviously, being Tsunade's apprentice, you would be a medical ninja."

He looked at her, the hurt clear in his frown.

"What's your success rate?" Deidara asked. "I'm gonna guess one hundred percent, yeah."

"Again with the flattering?" Sakura asked, eyebrows raised. "It's unnecessary when you have me in a position like this, Deidara."

He smirked and roughly turned her face toward his for another long kiss.

"You're right," he shrugged. "But I'm a gentleman, yeah. And I rather like you."

"I wish I could say I didn't like you," Sakura retorted, frustrated. "This is the first time this has happened, you know?"

"I already told you, I'm not falling for that," Deidara sighed. "I should probably kill you before you trick me into letting you go."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively getting rid of what personal space they had previously had.

"Listen here, Deidara," she told him. "I don't know what it's going to take to convince you that I've developed actual feelings for you, which is completely ridiculous, seeing as you're like, an international criminal and instead of kissing you, which I thoroughly enjoyed by the way, I should be killing you."

"Oh, naïve Sakura," Deidara laughed. "Even if I were to believe you, then what? I don't know what exactly we'd do, yeah."

"What you should do is let me sedate you and take you back to Konoha," Sakura retorted.

Deidara was about to shoot off a smart reply but then he felt her press a fiery kiss to his lips. In that moment, he rethought everything.

"Let's play a game, yeah," he suggested. "I've emptied out all the syringes except one and every time you guess wrong, you have to give me another one of those _passionate_ kisses."

"Fair enough," Sakura agreed.

She looked down at the five syringes, laid out in a row in front of her. It didn't take long for her to spot the one that was still filled. It was right in the middle.

"Which one will it be?" Deidara asked. "Choose carefully."

Sakura turned to straddle him before holding out the syringe on the far left.

"This one?" she guessed.

Deidara shook his head and leaned in close enough that his nose brushed against hers. He was pleasantly surprised when her fingers threaded through his hair and his mouth was aggressively directed to hers. Her lips were softer than anything he had ever felt.

"Wrong," he whispered, breaking away.

After three more wrong guesses, they were on the floor. Her shirt was cut open; he'd done it with her own kunai. He was breathing hard; her pink locks were sticking out at every angle possible. He had realized long back that she'd known which one it was from the beginning.

"There's only one left," Deidara pointed out. "This is where the game ends, yeah."

As teeth grazed over her shoulder, Sakura sighed.

"And now what?" she inquired. "What do we do now?"

"My game is over, yeah," he replied. "It's your call now, whatever you want to do."

She reached up to grab the last syringe.

"I had a nice time, Deidara," Sakura admitted. "But, first and foremost, I'm a Konoha shinobi."

With that, she stuck the needle into him.

"Some nice last memories, yeah," Deidara managed to murmur, before passing out.

Sakura stood up and adjusted her clothing properly before walking out. At the door, she took one last look at Deidara's unconscious form. Reconsidering bits of her plan, she took out a slip of paper, scribbled a message telling him "The game can't be over so soon", and left it on his chest. Then she grabbed his jacket, hoping he wouldn't mind, and started making her way back to Konoha.

* * *

"Sakura, your clothes… Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. But I couldn't complete the mission, Shisou."

"You tried and that's–"

"No. I'm going to try again."

"It's too dangerous."

"I'll use a transformation. But I swear I won't stop going after him until I succeed."

"I won't allow it."

"Shisou, he is a complete ladies man. He will be caught off guard every single time. And then maybe one day, I'll be able to capture him."

"Sakura, it's dangerous."

"And I'm capable."

"Fine. In three weeks, you can launch another attempt."

"Thank you, Shisou."

* * *

_47 failed attempts later, Haruno Sakura went missing and was never found._

_Around the same time, Deidara defected from Akatsuki and was never heard from again._


End file.
